the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Creators (Stickworld)
"It's those infernal magicians!.I need to get rid of them. But how...?" The boss vowing to destroy the magicians. "Two magicians teamed up and beat the living crap out of it!!!" The assistant tells the boss about the failure of the new MP Stickbot. "How did the prototype do, assistant ?. Did it completely and utterly obliterate all it's weak, useless and inferior opponents ?" The boss asks for progress on the MP Stickbot. "You've given me a lot to think about, assistant." The boss pondering the idea for a Magic Prototype Stickbot. "Master!. The Stickbot that has been exploring the uncharted regions has discovered something incredible!. It's a new kind of incredible energy source!. It could power up your Stickbots like crazy!." "I...HATE...MAGICIANS!!!" The Boss hates magicians. "Ouch!" The assistant whenever he is thrown out of the building. The Stickbot Creators are the main antagonists in The Stickworld Episodes.They are the people who built and programmed The Stickbots to cross the cliffs. THE CLIFF 5 Although The Creators themselves were not seen, a Stickbot did appear.It defeated a bunch of other stickmen and was about about to cross the cliff when a stickman with a very powerful, very heavy and stupidly large gun came across and shot it's head off, killing it. THE STICKWORLD PART 1 A Stickbot appears in The Stickworld part 1.It defeated a rookie magician but lost an arm in the process.It failed to cross the cliff and it was shot and destroyed by an intermediate magician.The Creators realize that the new stickbot is still far too weak.The assistant asks if he must write that down but the boss says no and says that the assistant is stupid. He is told to write that down. THE STICKWORLD PART 2 A Stickbot jumps down behind Mike and starts to attack him.It extends it's arm and prepares to stab Mike, but he dodges the attack.He starts to runaway, knocking over pieces of the cliff in the process.The Stickbot finally shuts down when a fragment of the cliff crushes it to death.The Creators decide to improve the Stickbots. This means it will have better armor and weaponry, it will become heavier and needs better batteries and better Artificial Intelligence.The boss asks his assistant if he wrote that down, but the assistant missed a part of it and gets punched through a window. THE STICKWORLD PART 3 The Stickbot arrives at a cliff with a fort in the middle.The men guarding the fort are massacred. The beginner force magician attacks it and sends it down to it's death.The Stickbot survives and escapes the cliff.The Creators realize that the version four Stickbots are still far too weak and they have to be deactivated at once. Once told, the assistant presses the red button which turns off the lights (revealing that the button was in fact the lights switch).He is once again punched through a window. THE STICKWORLD PART 4 The new Stickbot tries to attack a fire magician with it's built-in laser beam. The fire magician manages to get his fire to crawl down the laser and thus incinerating the Stickbot. The Creators realize that most of them were once again defeated. This is mainly because of the magicians and the boss vows to kill them. The assistant thinks that they should try to get them to use magic. The boss tries to punch him through another window but realizes that they are out of replacement windows. He says that his assistant has given him a lot to think about. THE STICKWORLD PART 7 They succeeded their goal. An improved MP Stickbot attacks Mike and an Expert Magician. It tries to attack them with it's magic.Mike and the Expert Magician team up and blast it to shreds.The boss asks if if the new MP Stickbot completed it's goal to kill all it's opponents.The assistant tells him that two magicians had teamed up to destroy and succeeded. As a result, he is punched through the side of the headquarters. THE STICKWORLD 9 The assistant tells his Boss that the new Magic Prototype Stickbot that was out exploring the uncharted regions had discovered a new power source. The power source had the ability to power up the stickbots like crazy. The Boss finds the topic very interesting. THE STICKWORLD 10 The Boss begs for his assistant to tell him more about the energy source that was discovered. The energy source can make at least one stickbot 10 times as powerful. The assistant informs him that they can't get to the energy source because it was hidden in a cave. The Boss orders for it to be destroyed but the assistant says that the cave was indestructible and the entrance was to small. He offers to send a magician to destroy the cave, but the Boss objects against this and as a result, he punches his assistant through the buildings wall. Later, the Boss hears of Mike's approach and sends a stickbot to deal with him. Mr Sheep destroys the robot and the two of them enter the headquarters using the hole that the assistant made when he was thrown out of the headquarters. THE STICKWORLD11 Mike enters the headquarters and The Boss tells him to leave. Mike gives him the papers.As a result, The Boss decides to make a machine for him. But he tells Mike that in order for it to function properly, they must find a soul stone. The only known one is found in The Grasslands of Doom. He tells Mike that when he finds it, he will be given the machine. When Mike leaves, he calls for Mr Sheep and they leave the fortress. The Boss realises that Mr Sheep is in fact The Super Retarded Magician. Later, three magicians enter. Two of them go in, while the other one stays outside just in case The Boss escapes and flees to safety. The two that entered were most likely killed as The Boss killed the last one who had decided to come in. Then, he calls for his assistant. The STICKWORLD PART 12 Mike and Mr Sheep enter the headquarters and hand over the soul stone. The Boss tells them to find The Cave of Doom and retrieve the Power Stone for the promised machine. The Boss talks with his assistant who thinks that they might not survive since the cave was dangerous. Mike and Mr Sheep get going on the journey. The Serpent approaches the castle, so the Boss decides to stop it. he faces the Serpent and orders it to turn around or it will face the consequences. The Serpent attacks him, but he punches it, causing it to crash-land near the castle, destroying the creature. The assistant congratulates the Boss. THE STICKWORLD PART 13 When the Elder Serpent approaches, the Boss sends the assistant to delay him so he can finish off the new stickbot. The assistant chats to the Elder Serpent, who is amazed having never seen a stickman before. In a flashback, Big Brother uses his new machine on Middle Brother. When told to press the green button, he instead pushes the red button. While the assistant chats away with the Elder Serpent, the Boss is seen working on the new stickbot. Later, he sends out the new stickbot, but the Elder Serpent destroys it. He is almost killed but Overseer Lolph intervenes and stops the Elder Serpent. THE STICKWORLD PART 14 In a flashback, Big Brother asks Middle Brother how he is feeling.Middle Brother feels strange. Little Brother tries to turn it off, but Big Brother gets rid of him. Middle Brother asks Big Brother why he is doing this. Big Brother replies and says "Because I've always hated you". Big Brother says to Middle Brother that he will always be so stupid. When he exits he is told to leave and never come back. Little Brother however has lost his memory. Later Overseer Lolph challenges the Elder Serpent to a battle and successfully kills it, saving the Boss. He devises a plan to kill The Overseer by creating the ultimate stickbot. The assistant reappears having regained his memory. He kills Big Brother for doing what he did to Middle Brother. THE STICKWORLD 15 The Boss is resurrected by Mike. Mr Sheep asks where their little brother is.The Boss tells him that in his last few seconds, Little Brother was smashed into little pieces and reduced to atoms. Mike gives the Boss the power stone. In return, he gets the soul device and tells him that the stone shall be consumed upon its use. Later, he was seen constructing the Ultimate Magic Stickbot. Gallery Screenshot 2019-05-20 at 8.39.28 AM.png|The boss realises who has been defeating the Stickbots Screenshot 2019-05-20 at 1.59.33 PM.png|The assistant is punched through a window Screenshot 2019-05-20 at 3.27.23 PM.png|The assistant is punched through the side of the building Screenshot 2019-05-20 at 3.28.25 PM.png|The assistant accidentally turns of the lights Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.14.47 AM.png|The boss Screenshot 2019-05-16 at 11.14.03 AM.png|The assistant Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.14.42 PM.png|The Stickbot dies in the cliff 5 Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.17.36 PM.png|The Stickbot dies in The Stickworld Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.20.46 PM.png|The Stickbot dies the Stickworld 2 Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.22.55 PM.png|The Stickbot escapes the cliff in the Stickworld 3 Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.25.15 PM.png|The Stickbot dies in the Stickworld 4 Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 4.29.37 PM.png|The Stickbot dies in the Stickworld 7 Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 19.10.10.png|The Boss hears of the energy source Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 19.11.32.png|The Boss hears of the properties of the energy source Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 19.11.05.png|The Boss finds the subject very interesting Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 19.17.48.png|The assistant reveals the energy source's location Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 19.18.30.png|The Boss orders for the cave to be destroyed Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 19.19.00.png|The assistant offers to send a magician to destroy the cave Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 19.18.47.png|The assistant is punched through the side of the building Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 19.25.08.png|The Boss hears of Mike's approach Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 19.26.24.png|The Boss hopes for no magicians to enter Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.24.49.png|Mike hands over the papers Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.25.03.png|The Boss promising to make a device for Mike Screenshot 2019-09-23 at 07.25.35.png|The Boss giving Mike directions to the soul stone Screenshot 2019-09-26 at 07.19.42.png|The Boss projecting the location of the soul stone Screenshot 2019-09-26 at 07.20.15.png|The Boss realises that Mister Sheep is in fact known as The Super Retarded Magician Screenshot 2019-09-26 at 07.22.05.png|The Boss finds another magician Screenshot 2019-09-26 at 07.22.48.png|The Boss kills the final magician Screenshot 2019-09-26 at 07.23.57.png|The Boss calling for his assistant The Maze Runner.PNG|Mike handing over the soul stone Maze Runner The Scorch Trials.PNG|The next set of instructions Maze Runner The Deathe Cure.PNG|The assistant does not think that they will survive Dead.PNG|WHERE is the fricking cave ?!? chess.PNG|The castle is in danger checkers.png|The Stickbot's failure Save As.PNG|The Boss deciding to face the Serpent bitch.PNG|The Boss ordering the Serpent to turn around or face the consequences Fate.PNG|The Boss questioning his choices of facing the gigantic mighty, all-feared Senior Serpent from the strange new world Gaea.PNG|The Boss punching the Senior Serpent... the serpent.PNG|...causing it to crash-land... Rz.PNG|...and die HQ.PNG|The Boss is congratulated by his trusty assistant after defeating the Senior Serpent after it terrorized the castle Dickheadz.PNG|The Stickbot from the stickworld part nine: The Reward got destroyed by a master magician Grim-Reaperz.PNG|The Stickbot from the stickworld part ten: The Mission is destroyed by The Super Retarded Magician also known as Mister Sheep frets.PNG|The Stickbot that escaped from The Stickworld part three: The Scientist returned in the stickworld part twelve: the serpent and got destroyed by a legend magician in The Stickworld part twelve: The Serpent 28.PNG|The assistant informs the Boss about the Elder Serpent 29.PNG|The assistant is sent to stop him 30.PNG|Middle Brother forcing Big Brother to start the machine 31.PNG|The assistant and the Elder Serpent starting up a conversation 32.PNG|The Boss working on the next big thing: a new stickbot Daddy.PNG|The Magic Stickbot v3 putting up a fight Dix.PNG|The Stickbot is destroyed 33.PNG|The Boss after seeing the Elder Serpent's shocking display of power by destroying the new Magic Stickbot V3 34.PNG|The execution is stopped 35.PNG|Big Brother asking Middle Brother how he feels 36.PNG|Middle Brother feels strange 37.PNG|Little Brother is conks out 38.PNG|Middle Brother asks why this is happening 39.PNG|It was happening because Big Brother hated Middle Brother 40.PNG|Big Brother explains that Middle Brother will be as stupid as a sheep 25.PNG|Middle Brother exits the machine 41.PNG|Middle Brother is ordered to leave and never ever ever come back again 43.PNG|The Boss watches the fight in amazement, wonder and awe 44.PNG|Little Brother appears 45.PNG|The Boss plans to construct the ultimate stickbot 46.PNG|The Boss offers the assistant to join 47.PNG|Little Brother declines the offer dencrab.PNG|Little Brother kills Big Brother for doing what he had done to Middle Brother 88.PNG|The Boss returns from the dead 89.PNG|Mr Sheep asks where on earth Middle Brother is. 90.PNG|Little Brother goes to hell. 91.PNG|The Boss takes the power stone 100.PNG|Big Brother, Middle Brother and Little Brother as kids 98.PNG|Little Brother has died 105.PNG|Mike is given the soul stone device 106.PNG|The warning 96.PNG|The Ultimate Magic Stickbot